thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SlayQueen/The Fandom Challenge
Welcome! I'm going to try something different, so don't judge me too hard if this totally fails... I saw something similar on Vevmo and it seemed like fun so wanted to give it a try on our site. Please keep in mind that this is just a game, so good vibes and friendly banter only, and don't take things personally. All season participants are required to join our discord to make voting and private messaging a LOT easier. Everyone else is welcome to join to see more behind the scenes stuff. Discord link: https://discord.gg/E5C9nRF Casting Calls I'm looking for current/active users to participate in a virtual Challenge. Hoping to get 16 participants. Leave a comment below if you are interested in being cast. Once you agree I will add your name to the Confirmed Cast section below. Confirmed Cast |} Notes: *Added a Discord column so cast members know who they can contact via Discord. *Added a DNF Count column. If a contestant recieved three DNF's they will be disqualified. Game Summary Participants are required to complete various tasks in hopes they make it to the end of the game and earn their share of 100,000 Kudo Points! * First place will receive 60,000 KPs * Second place will receive 30,000 KPs * Third place will receive 10,000 KPs Rules and Guidelines * Please check back regularly for updates and requests! ''' * '''MAX time limits allowed: Failure to complete tasks within the time limits listed below will result in 1 DNF. ** Team Picks = 24 hours ** Team Nominations = 24 hours ** The Draw # Submissions = 18 hours ** Double Cross Selection = 12 hours ** Elimination Submissions = 12 hours Elimination Chart Draw Order History |} Notes: * (A'♥/'A♠/'A'♣/'A'♦ - Safe Cards) // (Black Joker - XX Card) // (Red Joker - SOS Card) * Cells with a (dnf) means the contestant did not finish the Draw Challenge. : The contestant pulled the XX card and voted a fellow nominee into the elimination round. : The contestant pulled the SOS card and was automaticly sent into the elimination round. : The contestant was Double Crossed by the XX Holder and sent into the elimination round. Ring Progress |} Notes: * Cells with a (dnf) means the contestant did not finish the Weekly Challenge. : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the week's competition, making them safe from the elimination round. : The contestant earned the roll of MVP and will have the power to break any ties if needed. : The contestant did not win the week's competition, but was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant was nominated for The Draw, but was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant pulled the XX card and voted a fellow nominee into the elimination round. : The contestant pulled the SOS card and was automaticly sent into the elimination round. : The contestant won the elimination round. : The contestant lost the elimination round. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was removed from the competition for receiving three DNF's for three separate Challenges, Draws and/or Eliminations. Category:Blog posts